Revenge
by SavageQueenPony
Summary: Serena is forced to join Team Rocket to keep Bonnie safe! But, will she completely give in to Giovanni? Warning: Deaths are in this story!
1. Prologue

**This is my first pokemon fanfic with major characters' deaths, so please enjoy!**

The air was smoky and a young girl was struggling to breathe. A boy her age picked her up and he carried her out of the building. The boy was bleeding profoundly from his head. He felt dizzy, but he wanted the girl safe. He wanted to protect her from the future dangers. An even younger girl was watching with her older brother holding her. "Clemont, can we help them?" The girl asked her older brother. The blond haired boy shook his head.

"Ash told me to stay and keep you safe, Bonnie." Clemont tells Bonnie. Bonnie teared up.

"But, Ash doesn't look so good. He's bleeding!" She shouted tearfully. Clemont hugged his sister. _Ash's dying as well._ He thought. He looked at the grunt who was coming over to the two of them. He groaned in pain as the grunt hit him in the back of his head. Bonnie nearly screamed but Clemont covered her mouth. Bonnie watched as the figure left them alone. Clemost released Bonnie and she looked up in fear. Ash was standing in front of Serena.

"Bonnie, calm down! You okay Clemont?" He asked. He looked at Clemont and the boy weakly nodded. Serena gasped as she saw blood pour from Clemont's wounds. She walked over to Bonnie and Bonnie latched herself onto the older girl. _Team Rocket is brutal!_ Serena thought. Ash grunted as he fell on one knee.

"Giovanni is brutal. But, I didn't expect this!" Ash says, looking around the Kalos ground. Serena looked around in her home region and she sighed at the sight of it. She gasped when a bullet whiz by her head. Ash grunted as he moved in front of her, taking the hits of multiple bullets. Ash's body couldn't take anymore damage. His body fell lifelessly on the ground. Serena looked in deep shock and fear. Clemont hugged Bonnie close to his clothes.

"A-Ash?" Serena called out the boy's name, but she didn't receive an answer. She shook the body, hoping for a response as tears start to fall from her eyes. She heard a shriek and she look over to where Bonnie was. Bonnie was holding her other brother Clemont, but Serena recognized the lifeless eyes that her former boyfriend had. "Bonnie, Clemont's gone. I'm sorry." When Bonnie heard her, she let the body of Clemont drop to the floor. A Team Rocket grunt came over to Bonnie, but the young girl didn't know that. Serena noticed too late and when she hears a scream of fright, she saw Bonnie in the arms of a male Team Rocket grunt. The man also had a gun towards the girl's head. Serena had her pokemon, but she didn't want to hurt Bonnie.

"Now, you, stay still or I'll put a bullet in this one's head." He threatened. Serena felt the anger and the love that she knew she had for Bonnie. Bonnie was her little sister now and it was her responsibility to protect and love the girl.

"Don't hurt her! Do what you want with me, but don't hurt Bonnie!" Serena shouted. Bonnie was shocked. She knew that Serena was trying to protect her, but what if she was killed like everyone else? Then, Bonnie would be alone with no else to care for her. She sniffed as she thought about it. The grunt looked at Bonnie with a smirk and Bonnie started sobbing.

"I don't want to be left alone! I don't want to die!" She shouted. Serena gasped and she then frowned. _Bonnie's scared!_ Serena thought.

"You, girl, join Team Rocket." Giovanni tells Serena. Serena shook her head and she heard a scream. She looked at Bonnie and she gasped. Giovanni had the girl's chin in his grip, looking into the young girl's eyes. Bonnie whimpered.

"Join or the little one goes with Ketchum and the other boy." Giovanni threatened, scaring Bonnie and shocking Serena.

"Fine. I'll join Team Rocket." Serena reluctantly agreed to join the despicable group.

 **Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Member of Team Rocket

*In Kanto*

Giovanni grinned as Serena was getting beaten on the floor of a Team Rocket cell. Her hair was dirty and her body had visible bruises. "You...coward." Serena muttered and Giovanni smirked.

"Is that what I am?" He asked. Serena struggled to stand up as she kept getting hit with attacks from multiple people. One of the female grunts held a sleeping Bonnie. The grunt ran a hand through her hair and Serena stood up completely.

"Don't touch her!" She shouted. The grunt smirked as she almost shook Bonnie awake. Bonnie stirred, but she didn't wake up. _I can't let Bonnie see me like this._ Serena thought, horrified.

"Just give in, Serena. Just do that and you can have the child back." Giovanni tells Serena. Serena stopped at his words. She thought about what he said.

"Are you telling the truth?" Serena asked. Giovanni smiled coldly.

"Yes, I am. But, if you betray me, the girl will get it." He threatened. Serena broke.

"Fine! I'll join Team Rocket. Just let me have Bonnie!" She shouted. Giovanni nodded and he ushered the female grunt to give Bonnie to Serena. Giovanni started to walk out of the cell. But, he stopped.

"You will start training tomorrow, maggot." Giovanni tells Serena. Serena nodded and he left the two alone. Bonnie stirred and she woke up.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. Serena frowned and she hugged Bonnie.

"To protect you. He threatened to hurt you." Serena tells Bonnie. Bonnie teared up.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie sobbed. Serena hugged Bonnie tighter.

"No, it's not your fault. It's Team Rocket's fault." Serena tells Bonnie. She was angry, but she didn't let Bonnie feel the brunt of it. They fell asleep with Serena holding Bonnie closely. The next morning, Giovanni kicked Serena awake. Serena winced, but she didn't snap. She looked up at Giovanni.

"Get up, girl." He ordered coldly. Serena growled and she looked around for Bonnie. She didn't see her anywhere in the cell. She panicked.

"Bonnie!" She screamed out. Giovanni smirked at Serena's deeply rising concern. Serena glared at Giovanni and he chuckled.

"The kid's safe." He assured Serena, but she didn't believe it. "Get up or I'll torture the child myself." Serena gasped and she quickly stood up. He threw Serena an female Team Rocket uniform. "Put that on and I'll give you your first mission." Giovanni ordered. Serena obeyed the man and she felt disgusted with the uniform. _I hate this! But, it's for Bonnie's sake._ Serena thought. Giovanni smiled at Serena.

"What is the job, b-boss?" Serena hissed the words out. Giovanni smirked.

"I'll let you use that tone whenever. The job is stealing pokemon from the forests. Can you handle that?" He asked.

"Yes." Serena hissed. Giovanni smirked.

"Then go." He ordered. Serena nodded and she left the base. A few hours later, Serena came back with nets filled with pokemon. Giovanni smirked.

"Here are the pokemon I caught." Serena tells Giovanni hatefully. He looked at the pokemon and his smirk remained.

"Nice work. You're dismissed for the day until nighttime." Giovanni tells Serena. Serena nodded her head and she left Giovanni's office without another word.

Nighttime came quicker than expected for Serena. She walked into Giovanni's office and he greeted her with Bonnie in his arms. Serena growled and Bonnie struggled in the man's hold. "Let her go." Serena growled out.

"You can keep her. Since, you obeyed my order easily, she can stay with you." Giovanni says, putting Bonnie on the ground. Bonnie ran to Serena and she hugged her leg.

"Don't give to him." Bonnie tells Serena. Serena rubbed Bonnie's hair.

"I won't, I promise." Serena tells Bonnie.

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

Serena was wearing the Team Rocket uniform to do her job for the day. The good thing of the situation? She wasn't getting corrupted. The bad thing of the situation? She was becoming cruel. Giovanni didn't mind Serena turning cruel as that was the way he wanted her.

Serena has been a Team Rocket member for at least 2 months now. She was now considered his best agent as she never questions his orders. Needless to say, Serena was glad that Giovanni was getting comfortable around her. It would make her revenge easier.

Giovanni called Serena to his office and Serena wordlessly went down to the evil man. "Yes, boss?" Her tone was cold, just the way he likes it. Serena saw Bonnie tied up to a chair out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't react. She knew that Giovanni wanted her to react.

"If I let you keep her, you'll keep her out of trouble?" Giovanni asked Serena. Serena knew his intended question. _Keep her safe you mean._ She had thought. She then remembered that he had let her keep Bonnie, so why is he questioning her again about this?

"I will." Serena answered curtly. Giovanni smirks at her answer.

"Take the girl with you." Serena quickly untied Bonnie and she left with the girl in tow. But, before she could leave, a cold voice stopped her.

"What are you supposed to say at my generous offer?" He asked Serena. Serena felt Bonnie flinched.

"Thank you, sir." Serena answered and she left. Giovanni smirks and he looked at the Team Rocket Trio.

Jessie was shocked at Serena being the way she is. James has a poker face on. Meowth didn't know what to think. They all had one thought: _The twerp is gone forever._ Ash made their job fun. He didn't try to kill them and they didn't try to kill him. But, Giovanni killed him and now, no one knows Delia and the others are taking it.

The hero is dead and the world needs a new hero. Serena has decided that she'll be that new hero. She'll be the new hero for Bonnie.

When Serena took Bonnie back to her room, she laid the now sleeping girl on the bed. She laid beside her and she heard whimpers from the young girl. "Serena, no, don't die." She whimpered. Serena felt bad and she hugged Bonnie close to her. _Don't worry, Bonnie. I'm not dying. Not by a long shot._ Serena thought. She kept Bonnie in her arms when a soft knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Serena barked out, but she wasn't loud enough to wake up Bonnie.

"It's us." Meowth answered for the two Team Rocket members.

Serena knew that the Team Rocket Trio was affected by Ash's death and so she let them in the room. "Not to be rude, but I had a long day, so what do you want?" Serena asked coldly.

"For you to escape." Jessie tells Serena.

"You don't belong here." James tells Serena. Serena agreed with what they said, but she refused to leave.

"I'm not leaving until Giovanni is dead." Serena reveals to the Team Rocket Trio.

"D-Dead?" Meowth struggled to get the word out of his mouth. Jessie and James were speechless.

"Yes, dead and I mean deader than dead. I'll kill him again just to make sure he stay dead." Serena says darkly. She made sure that Bonnie didn't hear her conversation.

"You want revenge." Jessie says, gazing at Serena. Serena's eyes burned with a passion.

"That vile man killed my boyfriend and her brother. I will not let him get away with that." Serena says, making the Team Rocket trio gulp in fear. They then felt that what their boss did was too inhumane.

"We knew that Boss wanted him, but we never expected that he wanted to kill him." Jessie tells Serena. Serena knew this and because of this, she never blamed the Team Rocket Trio for Ash's death.

"Want to help me on my quest for revenge?" Serena asked them. James looked ready to bolt when Serena asked that. "I won't force you to help me." Serena continued.

"He would rather babysit." Jessie answers for James. Serena raised a eyebrow. James didn't comment and he glared at Jessie.

"Why did you tell her that?" He finally spoke up. Jessie smiled at James finally speaking.

"To get you to talk." Both Serena and Jessie answered him. James sighed softly.

"But, Jessie is speaking the truth. I would rather babysit." James says, feeling more comfortable.

"Bonnie?" Serena asked, gently stroking Bonnie's cheek. James smiled at the sleeping girl and he nodded.

"Sure." He responded. Serena then quietly cheered to herself.

"Great. I don't want Bonnie to see the bloodbath that I will cause later on." Serena says, promising to bring hell to Team Rocket.

"You're gonna destroy it inside out." Meowth says, not surprised. Serena nodded her head and she looked at her pokemon. Her loyal pokemon were still in their pokeballs and Serena wanted to let them out, but she knew that it wasn't the right time.

"Sorry, guys, please bear with it a bit longer." Serena tells them. Her pokemon understood and they just fell asleep in their pokeballs. Serena sighed softly and she stared at the Team Rocket Trio. "Will you help me with my revenge?" Serena asked Jessie and Meowth.

"We will do more than that, Serena." Jessie tells Serena. Serena looked confused.

"We will help you to not lose your compassion for people." Meowth finished for Jessie. Serena smiled widely this.

"Great! The Team Rocket Trio is now the Team Rocket Quartet." Serena says, announcing herself as the leader of the new team.

 **Please enjoy this second chapter of Revenge! I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
